


Collective Resonating

by derpymidnightwrites



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Love, Platonic/Romantic relationship, Trust, bond, close friends, connection, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpymidnightwrites/pseuds/derpymidnightwrites
Summary: A look into Maka and Soul's relationship.





	Collective Resonating

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is... Just read it and hope you enjoy I guess

Soul had always felt an unspoken bond with Maka. It was always there, persistent like a strong pulse, and he could feel it deep within his soul. It was the strength of their resonance and their compatibility that never failed to amaze Soul each time.  
He knew that he and Maka shared similar wavelengths; it was common knowledge to find a partner with a similar soul wavelength. Though they were alike in souls, they differed in personalities. Maka was responsible and approachable, whereas Soul was immature and cold. They couldn't have contrasted more in nature, and that contrast caused a handful of arguments. They've fought with dangerous tenacity and brought people on edge. Soul and Maka were two independent figures with different ideals and opinions and it never looked like a friendship that would successfully last.  
But, that was their very best strength. They may have fought but when it came down to it Soul was understanding and Maka had a wide perspective as well. They always resolved their fights in the end.  
Their clashing personality of hot and cold, black and white gave them a perfect balance of two equals. Without one extreme, their relationship would be too mundane or too irresponsible. Because of a perfect contrast, it only heightened their connection and their friendship. As much as they may have bickered, Soul genuinely did care for Maka. She meant a great deal to him, and she was much more than his own meister. Maka was his closest friend.

Blinking out of his reverie, Soul clears his throat and flexes his fingers as they hover over the ivory piano keys. He casts a quick glance at Maka to check on her. Soul relaxes a little at the sight of his roommate sitting at the dining table, books and papers laid out neatly. She is glancing down at a paper and writing with such rapidity that Soul is led to believe homework is hardly an exertion for her. Of course, he's hardly surprised. Soul's always been proud of his roommate and a bit jealous at the same time. He wishes he had that kind of willpower to push on. It wasn't a matter of intelligence rather than it was indolence. Soul certainly was intelligent and he quite possibly could've been a straight-A student had he actually put effort into anything he did, but he saw homework as tedious work and rather reserve his passions for something more lively.  
Piano is such a prime example. To Soul, it is something to communicate with. One uses their whole body to express their emotions, and let the sound move them. It also had to do with the fact that his family is a skilled bunch of musicians and raised some of the finest performers. People saw it as something he should've prided himself in being, though Soul is terribly bitter about his family and their musical ambitions. It stemmed from a childhood of feeling inferior; feeling like he would never measure up to his older brother no matter how hard he tried.  
Maybe that's why moving into the dorms of the D.W.M.A for the first time felt like a fresh breath of air for Soul. He saw it as a chance to escape crushing expectations and express himself in his own way. Soul came to the school and believed he would become an ultimate meister and finally he could pride himself in being a successful son of the Evans. He could also possibly please his parents as well once they caught wind that he became a scythe to the great Lord Death.  
Maka tries to understand, and Soul knows she genuinely does. She's a single child and isn't familiar with siblings yet she still wants Soul to feel validated that he certainly is making a contribution. Maka even praises Soul just to make him feel better, and with her truthful nature Soul knows she means it. He swears that she touches his heart sometimes, and he's extremely thankful for it. Some days it just feels like Maka is his last shred of hope in the world.  
Soul's fingers tickle the first keys of the piano, before and with sudden deftness drifting over several other keys and creating a beautiful melody. Maka hears and pauses studying to smile at Soul's back. She watches the muscles in his arms tense and his back stiffen as he conveys his emotion into the song.  
They've shared this routine since they first moved in together, and it's always the same: Soul playing while Maka studies. And Maka has no problem with the repetition of such a custom. In fact she is glad to have the familiarity of a soft song to enjoy while she studies souls.  
But it seems she's never taken the time to accurately study this Soul. They never exchange words when they share this moment together, out of Soul's respect for Maka's concentration and Maka for Soul's cherished silence. When Maka thinks about it, it's a unity of two people who can successfully co-exist. She enjoys this moment the most because Maka already feels so close to him. They don't require words to fill the space between them. They allow themselves to bask in their friendship which is needless for words; a soul resonance in its truest meaning.  
Maka appreciates the friendship they have. It works effortlessly and without thought, which allows for them to enjoy each other's company without planning any extravagant plans. Occasionally Soul will take her to go out to eat somewhere or do some mildly fun activity, but Maka loves simpler things like this. They require little interaction yet the comfort is knowing that Soul is there with her.

It is two in the morning when from her room Maka hears the faint sound of the tv outside. Immediately she realizes that Soul can't sleep either. She throws her blankets off and stumbles over to her door. When she passes through the hall and into the dimly lit living room, Maka sets her eyes on Soul. He is sitting on the couch with a blanket thrown over his lap. His face is void of any emotion. His eyes are half lidded and his lips are parted just slightly. The thought of a dopey Soul gives her slight amusement, and Maka smiles to herself as she enters the room and sits next to Soul.  
"Hey," she says. Soul mumbles out a small, almost defeated sounding "Hey." and not much is said after that. They end up watching old reruns together in peace. Her sweatpants are warm but not warm enough to protect Maka from the cold, so she grabs the blanket from Soul and shares his warmth with her. Soul even shifts so that Maka can lean against him comfortably and he doesn't move. They talk a little and make a few jokes until it's nearly five in the morning and their eyes burn for sleep. Just as the morning sun breaks through the clouds, Maka and Soul are already fast asleep, heads resting against each other as the tv plays softly.


End file.
